Drunken Worry
by xmellyxox
Summary: this is my first story, sorry if its not very good! i have other chapters but i would like to know what you think of this first! please review! do not own Scott&Bailey. No copyright intended thanks!xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**DRUNKEN WORRY**

Rachel looked at her reflection. She looked rough. She couldn't remember what exactly happened last night, but she knew there had been alot of alcohol. She rubbed her hands together, and felt the smooth surface of her wedding ring. Mrs McCartney. She smiled, three weeks now she had been married, still a newlywed.

Disrupting her thoughts, Janet walked into the toilets and said; "_**you ready mate**_?" she didn't seem the slightest bit affected by the hangover from last night's party. "_**Yeah**_" she replied – it was an early start, five to seven, they were needed in the briefing room in five minutes, and then the gruelling day would drag until Rachel could go back to bed.

They turned to walk out the door, as Rachel felt a sharp twitch in the side of her stomach; she ignored it, saying to herself that it was just the alcohol. She put it to the back of her mind and thought nothing more of it.

As she walked into the office and sat down, she could feel a pair of eyes watching her, but every time she looked around everyone seemed focused on what Godzilla saying. "_**A 21 year old woman, Ella Prince, beaten up and stabbed, then left to bleed to death in her flat, all alone until her boyfriend found her at half past 5 this morning, rang 999 straight away**_". She looked over the table and nodded her head, which was Janet and Rachel's cue to go downstairs and interview him.

The boyfriend was clearly distressed, he looked as though he hadn't eaten since her found her, or slept. His eyes were blood shot and he was shaking, Rachel felt sorry for him. She was forced to push her emotions to the back of her mind. After being stuck in an interview room for 2 hours, Rachel was gagging for a cigarette and a hot cup of tea. She headed out the door and Janet went back upstairs.

She lit her cigarette and looked around, that sharp pain was back – only it felt like it was everywhere. She couldn't stand up properly, and the next thing she knew, she threw up. She managed to get to the toilets and sit down; she had a massive headache that wasn't going anywhere. She didn't know what was happening. She managed to text Janet "_**come to the toilets asap, I need you x**_". Janet was there almost immediately. She bent down next to Rachel, with a panicked look on her face - "_**you alright**_?" Rachel didn't reply – just sat there was no colour on her face.

Rachel stuttered. "_**i..i...i...i'm...i'm pregnant**_" . Janet looked amazed. A big smile wiped across her face. "_**that's great news**_!" She helped Rachel to her feet; the colour was coming back to her cheeks now she looked more alive. After Rachel didn't say anything, Janet went back to panic. "_**it is good news isn't it...Rachel?**_"

"_**of course it is...bu**_-"Rachel took in a breath and stopped talking. Janet took her hand, "_**but what? Rachel what's going on?**_" Rachel took a deep breath – "_**I don't think its Sean's baby..."**_


	2. Chapter 2

Janet looked at her with a puzzled look on her face she stammered; "_**what...what do you mean? How can it not be? Rachel what's going on?"**_ Rachel looked around and sighed – "_**last night, at the party? Well I got drunk, I don't remember much about the night but I know one thing, and that was when I woke up this morning..**_.."

Janet looked sympathetically; "_**what do you mean? Rachel you're confusing me now – what do you remember from the party? You went straight home didn't you; you shared a taxi with some of the lads and went home? What are you on about**_?"

Rachel couldn't talk about it anymore, she wiped the tears away from her face and breathed in deeply and turned and walked out of the door. Janet ran after her, grabbing her arm, and kept asking her what was wrong, and that she could talk to her. They had got to the top of the stairs, just outside the main office when Rachel turned around and said; "_**not now Jan, tonight or tomorrow, but not now..**_." with that she walked into the office and sat down.

Gill looked out of her window, and beckoned her to go in. She didn't look too pleased. "_**How was the interview? Has he given us anymore leads?" **_Rachel shook her head. Gill looked at her, then out of the office window then back to her. "_**So what's going on then? Don't think I haven't noticed. You've been in those toilets for half an hour. It doesn't take that long to sort yourself out" **_Rachel looked embarrassed but sat down anyway. _**"I'm pregnant; I'm having a baby…" **_Gill smiled the same as Janet did. "_**That's brilliant news you must be s- what's the matter?" **_seeing the look on Rachel's face.

"_**The baby might not be Sean's" **_

Gill looked gobsmacked. Thoughts were running through her mind. "_**Well then…whose is it?"**_ she tried to remain calm and let Rachel explain, but all the memories from Dave came flooding back. She couldn't understand any of it.

Rachel began to explain, just as Janet knocked on the door. Gill allowed her to come in and told her to wait. Rachel began to explain: _**"last night, after we g- I got drunk, after we all left in taxis. I shared a lift with Kevin. I don't know what happened after – I can't remember but all I know is that I woke up somewhere that was unfamiliar…"**_ she trailed off just as there was a knock on the door. It was Kevin. Gill and Janet glared at him as if to say _get out._ Rachel was looking towards the floor. She was blushing – but she couldn't work out why. Kevin left, looking confused.

Rachel continued to talk; "I don't know what to do… I would like to think I wouldn't do anything 'out of character' but-" she turned to Janet and gave a weak smile. "When I asked you about this..." she said pointing towards her wrist. There were still marks on her knuckles from when she punched the lamppost. They were there for good; it had been about 13months since she hit it, but traces of nick savage still ran through her blood. He has been dead for nearly a year now, and she hadn't thought about the incident. She had wiped him from her memory, and that show she wanted it to stay. "I was horrified with myself because when I'm sober, I don't think I would do anything like that… or this".

She looked sheepishly towards the floor, next thing she knew, Janet was hugging her, telling her not to worry whilst Gill looked sympathetically towards her. They told her to speak to Kevin about last night – to see what he knows. Rachel was grateful for the support and walked out the office. Avoiding the peering eyes of Kevin. She sat down at her desk and began trying to piece together what happened to Ella.

She kept glancing towards the clock. Time was going too fast – she was going to have to talk to him after work. All these questions were buzzing around her head; how do I start? What do I say? They would be office gossip for years. She swore under her breath and said that she was never going to drink again – a little too loudly as Kevin came up behind her and said, "_**Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it"**_ he seemed oblivious to anything around him.

By this time it was 9 o'clock. She started to think he may not turn up – which wouldn't be a bad thing. Kevin walked in, and smiled at Rachel. She didn't respond, just turned towards the bar. He ran over and sat down; "_**what's up Rachel? Why did you want to meet?"**_ he sounded concerned. Rachel turned to him; "_**what happened last night?" **_she asked him straight out before she could retract. Kevin sighed and grabbed her hand; "_**you really don't remember do you?" **_Rachel saw a glitter in his eye, her stomach flipped...


	3. Chapter 3

**this is the final part to the story, sorry its not very good i dont have much time to put it together and it was my first fanfic!**

**please review it! no copyright intended xo**

Rachel shook her head; her palms of her hands were sweating like crazy. She could feel herself burning up, her temperature was sky high, and she could feel the sweat on her arms and face. All these questions were buzzing around inside her head, she felt dizzy, and her vision was going blurry. She was oblivious to everything around her until Kevin tapped her leg, asking if she was ok. She smiled weakly, before realising he was talking to her.

"_**You were drunk. You were slurring your words saying things – I don't know what but I asked you if you wanted to stay at mine, and you agreed – I was going to set up the sofa bed, but you collapsed on my bed. I kept calling you, asking you if you wanted a glass of water but there was no answer so when I came in to check on you, you were lying on my bed. I covered you over with a blank-" **_Rachel started to remember what happened next. She remembers them kissing. She didn't want him to keep talking. She didn't want to know what happened next, but Kevin kept talking anyway. "..._**When I knocked on the door morning you seemed flustered – mumbling things to yourself about it being a mistake and that you were married, and that you loved Sean. I have no idea what you thought happened but anyway, you asked me to phone you a taxi, saying you needed space, I presume you went back to your flat?" **_Kevin finished explaining. He couldn't work our why Rachel looked relived, he was confused. _**"Why was it such a big deal again?" **_ He added.

Rachel didn't say anything. She just finished her drink. That silence meant that it twigged with Kevin why she had asked him. He looked shocked but he had a smile on his face. _**"Nothing else happened Rachel; you don't have to worry about that**_". He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. He didn't have time to say anything else, Rachel then got up and walked out; she couldn't wait to get home now. She could tell Sean the news, and Janet and Gill. She was going to become a mum. The words from Sean were running through her head as she got in her car, the ones from when they just started dating; "_**I am never going to meet anyone as fantastic as you – you are never going to meet anyone as fantastic as me, just think of all the fantastic kids we'll be having**_". She smiled to herself as she pulled up outside her flat. She opened the front door, the television was on, which meant Sean had finished work and was home – she took a big breath and walked into the kitchen, in a few minutes she would change his life forever...


End file.
